Sera Gearhardt
'Sera Gearhardt'No segundo episódio, no trailer, se Chloe obtiver sucesso no bate boca com Frank, Frank revelará o seu nome. Na casa dos Amber, Chloe poderá encontrar o seu nome completo no fichário elaborado pelo Sr. Amber é a mãe biológica de Rachel Amber e ex-esposa de James Amber no Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Aparência Sera possui longos cabelos loiros platinados com mechas marrons. Em sua primeira aparição, ela usa um vestido floral cor creme e com a estampa em azul claro e amarelo, com sapatilhas combinando na cor creme e com as solas amarelo claro. Ela também usa várias joias: brincos de pérola, uma pulseira fina de prata na mão direita e um colar de prata com uma joia vermelha redonda/oval no final. Ela possui quatro tatuagens à mostra: folhas verdes e várias flores roxas, azuis, vermelhas e amarelas cobrindo seu braço esquerdo; uma borboleta monarca na parte superior do braço direito; uma estrela preta no interior de seu tornozelo direito; e um sol preto no lado esquerdo do peito. Durante os flashbacks que contam o passado de Sera e James, ela é vista usando várias roupas. No ensino médio, Sera usava uma blusa branca deixando parte da barriga à mostra, acompanhada de uma saia vermelha, e meia-calça e botas pretas. Ela também usava uma maquiagem composta de sombra azul e roxa nos olhos e um batom roxo claro, usando um par de brincos azuis e uma gargantilha preta no pescoço sob um colar maior com um pingente no final. Ao dançar com James, Sera está usando um vestido e sapatilhas pretas com um pequeno colar branco com pingente no pescoço e uma pulseira de prata, usando a mesma maquiagem mencionada acima. Ao ter seu bebê (Rachel), Sera está sem maquiagem e usando uma roupa de hospital e descalça, com um par de brincos azuis e uma pulseira de identificação na mão direita e a pulseira atualmente usada por Rachel na mão esquerda. Durante sua crise, Sera usa uma blusa preta com os dizeres "Rock and Roll", calças jeans azuis e um par de tênis bege com uma listra vermelha, usando várias pulseiras de prata na mão esquerda e um choker na mão direita. Ela também usa um par de brincos azuis e um colar de prata sobre uma corrente mais fina com um pingente. Na serraria, Sera usa uma blusa vermelha, calças jeans azuis e um par de botas marrons, com uma pulseira de ouro na mão direita e uma corrente branca por baixo da blusa. Personalidade Sera anteriormente era uma viciada em drogas, o qual descrito por James Amber, uma pessoa que trazia problemas a sua casa, trazendo consigo drogas e até mesmo traficantes. Para mudar o seu estilo, Sera ficou limpa por um ano, com a finalidade de conhecer a sua filha, Rachel. Episódio Um - Despertar Sera é vista pela primeira vez no Mirante, em baixo de uma árvore e fumando no parque. Quando Rachel e Chloe estão a olhar pelo binóculo público, eles veem Sera se encontrando um homem velho, o qual depois iria ser revelado que era o pai de Rachel. Eles se abraçam e depois se beijam. No final do primeiro episódio, após Rachel acidentalmente colocar fogo na árvore, Sera está sentada em uma mesa pública, olhando o fogo. Ela fuma o seu cigarro e depois sorri. Episódio Dois - Admirável Mundo Novo Neste episódio, Sera é vista ao sair do trailer do Frank no lixão. Quando Chloe conversa com Frank, ela tem a opção de convence-lo a falar quem é a mulher misteriosa, é se obtiver sucesso no desafio de bate boca, Frank falará que o nome dela é Sera, ela apareceu há algumas semanas e vem "causando muita treta prum monte de gente". Ela é vista na academia Blackwell, próximo a plateia, assistindo a peça de longe. Na casa dos Amber, há um fichário, elaborado por James, no qual ela está listada como associada a Damon Merrick. É revelado no final do episódio que ela é mãe biológica de Rachel pelo Sr. Amber. Ela é vista no final, na cutscene, contemplando a neve. Episódio Três - Inferno Vazio Sera aparece primeiramente na história contada por James, para Rachel, a respeito da sua mãe biológica. Ela aparece jovem, e como se encontraram e tiveram a Rachel. Rachel e Chloe vão atrás de Sera a respeito de informações. Após diversos acontecimentos, no ferro velho e no hospital, durante as investigações de Chloe no escritório do promotor público, James Amber, ela encontra uma gaveta chaveada na mesa. Ela poderá achar a chave no objeto de "Prêmio de melhor pai". Ela destranca e encontra uma caixa contendo um celular usado por James e cartas. Nas cartas, ela nota que Sera escreveu para Rachel lamentando estar ausente na vida dela, demonstrando seus reais sentimentos para sua filha e também preocupada por não ter recebido uma resposta das cartas de volta. Ao escrever para James, ela relata que fez tratamento e está disposta a se encontrar com a Rachel, comentando que está indo para Arcadia Bay e pedindo a James que permita Rachel a conhece-la. Chloe vai à serraria e consegue localizar Sera mas infelizmente, Damon a apaga, após dar um chute em sua cabeça. Após voltar a consciência, Sera comenta com Chloe a respeito do segredo o qual a mesma pede para não ser revelado a Rachel, deixando a imagem de James como um pai amoroso e responsável. O jogador tera a opção de dar a pulseira de Rachel (caso tenha escolhido no segundo episódio) para Sera ou escolher as opções certas para Sera encontrar sua filha. Sera vai embora da serraria. Sera poderá encontrar Rachel, caso Chloe dê a pulseira e tenha escolhido os dialogos certos ou até mesmo sem a pulseira Há uma imagem no reddit, que o jogador poderá visualizar e ver quais as opções certas. Na cena do farol, Rachel e Chloe estarão sentadas no banco, olhando a paisagem e conversando. Sera aparecerá, Chloe nota e Rachel depois. Rachel, olha e corre direto para dar um abraço na sua mãe biológica. Frases Marcantes Curiosidades *Nos arquivos do jogo, ela originalmente seria chamada de "Ruth" ou "Vanessa"Um arquivo pode ser achado no primeiro episódio, entitulado como "E1_S06_JAMESANDVANESSAONFOOTBRIDGE"., em vez de Sera. Galeria Capturas de Tela Sera BTS 1.jpg|Sera esperando o pai de Rachel embaixo da árvore no Mirante. JameseSera.jpg|Sera beijando o pai de Rachel Sera BTS 2.jpg|Sera contemplando o incêndio florestal, acidentalmente causado por Rachel no final do primeiro episódio. Sera BTS 3.png|Sera fumando no final do primeiro episódio Sera BTS 4.jpg|Sera saindo do trailer de Frank e Chloe a encontra Sera BTS 5.jpg|Sera observando a peça teatral "A tempestade" Sera BTS 6.jpg|Sera de frente Sera BTS 7.jpg|Sera contemplando a neve caindo em Arcadia Bay, na vizinhança Sera BTS 8.jpg|Sera conversando com Chloe a respeito do que ocorreu na serraria. JameseSera BTS - 1.jpg|James e Sera, estudantes do ensino médio, conversando entre si. JameseSera BTS - 2.jpg|Dançando juntos. JameseSeraBTS - 3.jpg|O nascimento de Rachel. JameseSeraBTS - 4.jpg|Sera desacordada, após injetar heroína na véia. JameseSera BTS - 5.jpg|No encontro no Mirante, em baixo da árvore, conversando. Cartas da Sera OrdemJudicial-EscritoriodoJames.png|Ordem judicial mandada à James. Para ler, clique aqui CartadaSera1.png|Carta escrita por James para Sera. Para ler, clique aqui CartadaSera2.png|Carta escrita por Sera para Rachel. Para ler, clique aqui. CartadaSera3.png|Carta escrita por Sera para Rachel². Para ler, clique aqui. CartadaSera4.png|Carta escrita por Sera para Rachel.³ Para ler, clique aqui. Referências en:Sera Gearhardt ru:Сэра Герхардт Categoria:Personagens (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens Femininas Categoria:Personagens Femininas (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 1: Despertar Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 2: Admirável Mundo Novo Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 3: Inferno Vazio Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens Principais (Prequel) Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm